Crazed Beast/Script
Chapter 25: Crazed Beast Chapter Narration The Bern royal family is a pageant of power, love, and hate. Eliwood finds himself embroiled in their troubles. He has been sent to recover the Bern family treasure: the Fire Emblem. It has been stolen from the palace vault. Relying on information that he has uncovered in the city, Hector heads south to an area filled with lakes and marshes. Opening Scene * Sonia: You there, open the cell. * Black Fang: Lady Sonia? Bu-But… the prisoner… My orders are that none may see him. * Sonia: Open the cell. …Did you hear me? * Black Fang: Yes… Yes! * Pascal: Oho… Aren’t you a lovely one? I pray you’ll forgive the cramped quarters. * Sonia: Pascal Grentzer, once and former count of Bern’s Landskron. A man whose battlefield prowess was feared far and wide… Until you invited your citizens to your castle and slaughtered them. Stripped of your title, you fled the king and joined the Black Fang. Is that an accurate summary? * Pascal: Hmmm… You know me well, it would seem. * Sonia: You were even made one of the Four Fangs. Spending the rest of your days in this place seems so wasteful. I’ve heard that Brendan calls you “the Beast.” A monster who would massacre an entire village to kill one person. * Pascal: He doesn’t know how to enjoy his work. “Never harm any innocents.” Bah. “The Black Fang brings justice to those above the law.” Ha ha ha… Quite droll jokes, don’t you think? * Sonia: I’m going to release you, Count. I’ve a job for you. Something you’ll love. What do you say? Are you interested? * Pascal: Hmmm… Why not? It can’t be worse than rotting here. And I must say, I do love my work… Now, tell me. What is the name of my target? (Outside the fortress) * Hector: This is a really remote area, isn’t it? * Eliwood: Yeah. Few people call this area home. * Lyn: Hector, are you sure about this? Is the Fire Emblem really here? * Hector: Yes, I paid a small ransom for this information. There’s no mistake. Look! Do you see those three run-down fortresses? I was told the thieves who base themselves there stole the Emblem. * Lyn: Thieves. Wonder if it’s true. * Eliwood: We’ll simply have to go and confirm it for ourselves. * Hector: Come on. Let’s go! * Lyn: Oh! Wait, you two! This looks… It’s them! (Enemies appear) * Pascal: It’s about time. Shall we get started? * Black Fang: Lo…Lord Pascal, are you sure? Shouldn’t we tell the chief we’ve found them? * Pascal: You don’t understand, do you? If we tell anyone, the Four Fangs will take over. I will not let my prey be snatched away by those spoiled children. * Black Fang: But… But… * Pascal: If you wish to be executed for desertion, I’ll not stop you from fleeing. I think it would be more fun to fight though, don’t you? Shall we proceed, gentlemen? * Lyn: …Looks like we’re completely surrounded. * Hector: Bah, I don’t think we’ll lose if we fight, but… These are not the most favorable conditions. OK! I don’t care who, but someone needs to break out and seize those fortresses. Got that!? We seize all three of them! Before Battle * Florina: Oh, Mark. * Fiora: We’re moving out, too, right, Mark? Let’s go, Florina. * Florina: OK… But there are so many of them. If only Farina were here with us… * Fiora: Florina, it’s not helping us to talk about her now. Now, Mark. Give us our orders. After Battle * Hector: That’s it! It’s finished! You’re not nearly good enough to trap us! * Lyn: We should have listened to Eliwood. We should’ve gone toward the palace and avoided this trap. * Hector: No sense worrying about it now. What we need to worry about is where we go from here. * Lyn: Now you try and talk sense? You really are something else, Hector. * Hector: Can’t hold a candle to you, though. * Lyn: What did you say? * Eliwood: Peace! Both of you! Anytime we’re able to weaken our foe, we’ve done well. Now we’ve got to get out of here. No telling when reinforcements might arrive. * Hector: All right. Let’s go. * Lyn: You’re right. Let’s hurry. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts